


Beautiful Feeling

by fairybeargyu



Series: tyun to my ning [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Taehyun, choi line mentioned, implied soogyu, oh my god they were roommates, this isnt angst i swear, tyunning, tyunning cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “Go sleep at your bed tonight.” Huening said coldly.Taehyun couldn’t believe what he heard, Huening never told him to go back to his bed even when they fought, but they only fought two times. Taehyun knew he fucked up, he doesn’t know the reason or what he did, but it was bad. Bad enough for Huening to deny him his daily cuddles.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: tyun to my ning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Beautiful Feeling

“Thank you for watching, MOA! We love you!!” Soobin said and ended the group V-LIVE. It may seem like it was just a normal non-working day but to Huening, it was an important day as today was his and Taehyun’s first anniversary.

Here’s the thing, Taehyun still hasn’t greeted him yet, the day was about to end. Granted, he hasn’t greeted too but he gave him a kiss and a hug today, subtly hinting that he knows and is just waiting for Taehyun. He hoped that he just had a surprise and he didn’t want to ruin it, but he was getting impatient. 

“Should we sleep early? I’m tired.” Beomgyu said and clinged to Soobin.

“I’m quite sleepy too. Goodnight guys!” Soobin said, both him and Beomgyu went to their room.

“Goodnight!” Yeonjun said and entered his room.

Taehyun and Huening were finally left alone. Huening thought this was the surprise as it looked like Taehyun asked them to give them alone time, but he was wrong.

“Let’s go sleep, Kai.” Taehyun said and clung on Huening’s arm, all of his hopes of getting a surprise were crushed. He was starting to think that Taehyun forgot. His mood immediately changed, this was their first anniversary, this is a big milestone for their relationship. How could Taehyun forget? 

They entered their room and did their night routine before fixing their bed. Their room had two beds but Taehyun would always sleep at Huening’s bed as he likes cuddling with his lover. Taehyun’s bed became the ‘plushie bed’ as both of their plushies were placed there. 

After doing his night routine, Huening was preparing their bed. He was doing this while pouting, he couldn’t believe that Taehyun forgot their first anniversary! Taehyun wasn’t showing any signs of their night going in a different direction, he was legit just preparing to go to sleep. 

Huening turned off the lights, leaving only the lamp lights on and laid down. Taehyun was quick to snuggle himself and cuddle, but Huening was upset. 

“Go sleep at your bed tonight.” Huening said coldly. 

Taehyun couldn’t believe what he heard, Huening never told him to go back to his bed even when they fought, but they only fought two times. Taehyun knew he fucked up, he doesn’t know the reason or what he did, but it was bad. Bad enough for Huening to deny him his daily cuddles.

“Huh?” Taehyun said.

“Did you not hear what I said? Sleep in your bed tonight.” Huening said and got up to sit down.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Taehyun asked. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Wow, what a question.” Huening said. 

Taehyun got up and sat down too, he sat on Huening’s lap and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“What are you doing?” Huening said and avoided eye contact. He knew that once he looked at Taehyun, his annoyance would just evaporate as he couldn't resist him. 

“Look at me, Kai. What did I do?” Taehyun said.

“I can’t believe you forgot.” Huening said.

“Forgot what?” Taehyun asked.

“Are you for real?! Our first anniversary!” Huening finally said.

Taehyun bursted out laughing, Huening was confused, why the hell was Taehyun laughing? Huening softly removed Taehyun from sitting down on his lap and stood up. Taehyun was still laughing, making Huening confused as hell.

“OH MY GOD! Our anniversary is tomorrow!” Taehyun said after he stopped laughing. 

“No, it’s today!” Huening said. 

“Do you not know when our anniversary date is?” Taehyun asked. 

“I know! It’s on the 19th as that’s the combination of our birthdays!” Huening answered.

“You dummy, it’s only the 18th today! Why and how on earth would I forget our anniversary?” Taehyun said and grabbed Huening’s arm, sitting him down on their bed.

“You’re lying! I’m sure it’s 19th toda-” Huening didn’t finish what was about to say as he checked his phone. Taehyun was right, it was only the 18th. He got upset for nothing, he immediately felt guilty. 

Huening looked at Taehyun and immediately gave him a hug. He felt so guilty for hurting Taehyun by telling him to sleep at his own bed. He knew that their cuddles were his source of happiness. 

“Is that why you want me to sleep in my own bed? I would never forget our anniversary, I can’t believe you thought I did!” Taehyun whined.

“I’m sorry Tyun!!” Huening apologized and hugged him tighter. 

“Hugs aren’t enough. I want cuddles.” Taehyun said.

“..and kisses.” Taehyun added. 

“I’ll give you a lot of that hehe..” Huening said.

Taehyun turned off the lights and cuddled with his lover while playing with hair, messing it and giving him head pats as he knew he liked that.

“I’m sorry, Tyun. I’ll clean our bedroom for a whole week for that.” Huening said and buried his head on Taehyun’s chest.

“Don’t scare me like that again, I was close to crying.” Taehyun teased.

Huening immediately looked at Taehyun with concerned eyes, he thought he reached the maximum level of being guilty, but this was a different level of being guilty. He knew he needed to make it up to him. 

Huening looked up and planted a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead, another one to his perfect nose, then finally to his lips. The kiss was soft and slow as it was full of love. Not breaking the kiss, they laid down and cuddled, Huening grabbed the blanket and covered themselves. 

“You’re the little spoon tonight.” Taehyun said and broke the kiss.

“You say that all the time but you would always end up being the little spoon.” Huening said and closed his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I get to cuddle with you every night.” Taehyun said and snuggled with Huening, wrapping his arms around him and using him as his body pillow.

“I will gladly be your personal pillow. I’m the happiest when you are in my arms and you cling to me. There is no one I’d rather cuddle with every night.” Huening said. 

“Goodnight, we still have to celebrate our anniversary. Whatever we do tomorrow, I’m glad to do it with you.” Taehyun said.

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST TYUNNING FIC <3 follow me on twt (@fairybeargyu) as i have more tyunning aus there, we need more tyunning content istg HGSFADHGASFHSGAD thanks for reading ily!! <3


End file.
